1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to injection devices and is more particularly directed to a medical injector that is actuated by a coil spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, when a doctor wishes to inject a radiopaque fluid into the vascular system of a patient, and simultaneously therewith observe the results on an x-ray machine, the doctor must operate the syringe as he observes the x-ray or have a second person inject the fluid as he observes the x-ray. The person operating the syringe exposes himself to radiation. Conventional automatic injectors that are available are large in size, expensive in cost and difficult to maintain in a sterile condition. The present invention contemplates avoiding the above listed objections to the conventional injectors.